


Fluffy Phan One Shots

by starryphanskywrites



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryphanskywrites/pseuds/starryphanskywrites
Summary: Just some fluffy phan one shots with no smut just cuddles :)





	Fluffy Phan One Shots

Dan had just gotten back from getting milk at the shop and he couldn't find Phil anywhere. He kept yelling for Phil but no answer. He then realized that there was rose petals all over the floor in a line. He followed them and they led him to Phils bedroom. There was Phil, sat on his bed in comfy clothes, waiting for cuddles from dan. Dan suddenly grew a big smile on his face and jumped into bed with Phil. Phil gave him a little peck on the lips and then they started to cuddle. Dan never had a comforting figure in his life that made him this happy. Phil saved him. Dan loves Phil. Dan started to cry realizing that something was missing from his life but he didn't know what. Phil quickly noticed and comforted dan right away. Dan told Phil about many traumatizing things that bring him down every day. Then Phil gave Dan the tightest hug ever and suddenly Dan forgot about everything. He forgot about all the bad things. He had felt as if him and Phil were the only people in the world. He realized he was loved and that nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it. This is my first work!


End file.
